Master and Disciple
by Red-Plum
Summary: Cross found Allen on a cold winter day. Now follow them on their weird journey before Allen became an Exorcist. rated T cause i feel like it. Dont get ya hopes up....P.S. The fist chapter might be bad, well worst then the other chapters so you skip it.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Master and Disciple

"Would you like your dear father back? ♥" asked a strange man, looking down at a small boy by a grave with a sneer that looked of evil.

"Umm…. would you really do that. For me?" a scared and sad boy that looked no older then seven asked.

"If that is what you really want, then I shall grant your desire." Now the sneer was turning into a smirk as the man encouraged the little boy to answer. "It a one time offer little boy, so please hurry with your answer.♥"

"Y..yes, umm..I would like that very much to be with my father again." The boy whispered with hope evident in his childish voice.

The smirk now grew into a grin, one that unnerved the child. "So be it!" the crazed looking man shouted and there was a bright light _(sry if this isn't how it goes I_ _4got)_ and a 'thing' popped out of nowhere scaring the little kid almost to death.

"What…?" Gasped the young one shaken up by the ordeal.

"I did as you had wanted. I brought back your dear old papa. Of course the only way to do so was by turning him into an akuma. Woops! Probably should have told you that! ♥" the now officially crazy man looked down to him young client to see a look of confusing and fear. " Oops, your probably wondering whom I may be, no? Well I am the great Earl the Millennium! And you, Allen Walker, have just turned your father into an akuma if you already didn't get that thought in your head. How does it feel? ♥"

Allen Walker was just about to go into shock, when suddenly the 'thing' moved and scared the shit out of Allen. The 'thing's' head move up and it's piercing, glowing eyes look straight at Allen. "Allen? …" the 'thing' squeaked ask it tried to move around but found great difficultly. And after Allen heard that, he dropped to his knees shaking.

"Mana?" little Allen called back through what appeared to be tears. Slowly standing up, Allen made his way over to the 'thing' now believed to be his father, Mana.

"Allen! What did you do to me!?" Mana yelled that mad Allen flinch. "You turned me in to an akuma! How could you?!" Allen now felt new tears forming, but felt more like fear then hope.

"I…I…" he stuttered, feeling that he could not even make a sentence.

"You had no right. You condemned me to suffer in THIS body. You should of known better. Maybe I never taught you that you should leave the dead, well dead!! I guess I will have to make you learn that." When he finished the sentenced he made a launch at Allen and pinned him down. His right claw came up came straight down on Allen's left eye. He screamed in pain and he felt a burning sensation cross his eye. Allen couldn't help it. He started to cry. "Now you will be able to see why you should not mess with the dead. Please don't see this as a bad curse. In due time you will understand."

"ENOUGH!!!" the Earl suddenly yelled. "You are not allowed to do that, you akuma. Now you must die!!" and the Earl attack the akuma.

Allen, even though he was in pain, looked up to see this entire thing happening. He realized that the world looked black and white. His left eye started to feel weird, and he saw the Earl attack Mana, but Mana looked different. And he terrified him. Just before the Earl abolished him he heard a soft "I'm sorry" that brought tears to his eyes.

"Well that one didn't work. Better go find another one." The Earl said as he left leaving Allen on the cold ground.

Allen just lay there, in pain and in tears. His emotions were in wreaked. Mana, his father, was gone for good now. He new he could do nothing about it. But what Mana gave him was a new step in the right direction. This 'curse' he had yet to understand, but maybe it was for the best. Well, he didn't care right now. He would worry about it in the morning. He exhausted and the darkness seemed so welcoming. As he closed his eyes he hoped Mana would still keep watching over him. And guide him to his new life. Because Allen was sure going to need it on the journey his life was about to begin.

* * *

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is not mine.  



	2. Chapter 2

Master and Disciple

I was a cold and winter day. General Cross Marian walked down an empty street. He was still recovering from his hangover he got we he woke up in an alley somewhere. '_Maybe I should start going easy on the booze…. on second thought, maybe not' _He thought, trying to remember what happened to him the day before. Sometimes he just wanted to curse his bad memory. He could only recall bits and pieces of it. He remember there being an old guy, lots of money, a poker table, tons of beer, and really hot bitc…I mean women around him. Well, even though he cold not remember the ending off it all, he summed up that he probably lost the poker bet, cause he doesn't have money with him, and probably sank more into debt, cause he was probably kicked out of the poker game because he didn't have enough money, and probably lost the women who were all over him, because he sure doesn't feel like he got laid. And because of the last one he was pretty pissed. '_I mean look at me! I'm one good-looking man. I usually have women wooing over me. Maybe it was the beer…' _his thoughts were interrupted when his golem, Timcampi, bit him on the ear. " Oww!!!!! What the hell!?! Why the hell did you did that for, you damn golem?!" Timcampi just flapped his wings downward, which made Cross look down. To his surprise there was a little kid, about 7 years of age, lying on the ground not moving. To make the kind even stranger is that he had snow-white hair and a curse on his left eye. '_Wonder how he got that.'_ Well, seeing how the kid hadn't move and looked kind of dead, and Cross being the responsible adult he is, to a stick he found and poked the boy to see if he was alive. He poked the poor child for a minute until he heard something. "Did you say something weird little kid." He said poking him once more. "I said stop it." Came the slow, slurred reply, as the little boy tried to ward off the thing that was poking him. Cross saw the hand that the child tried warding his deadly stick off, and gave a confuse look. Last time he say a hand, they weren't suppose to be red, and have an innocent mark on the. Coming to the conclusion that the boy had a parasite type, he decided to take action. So he poked the boy some more times. "Hey idiot, are ya going to get up? 'Cause if ya don't, I'm pretty sure you're going to get sick." Cross said. "Fine, fine I up," the boy said getting up, "Happy?" 

"Very." came the reply.

There was an annoyed look upon the young lads face when he looked up at the person who woke him. He turned to face him until he realized he had no clue who the hell this person was. "Who are you?" the boy asked quietly.

"Cross Marian, but just Cross for short. And you?" answered Cross.

"Allen Walker" Allen replied.

"So Allen Walker, why were you sleeping on the ground, in the middle of the street?" Cross asked.

"I..umm…I don't really know." Allen said.

"Well, there must be a reason. Does it have to do with that curse on your eye?"

"That what!?" Allen stood and found a dirty metal plate that was clean enough to see your reflection. What he saw made him gasp. He had snow-white hair and something on his eye that he guessed was a curse. "So it wasn't a dream. Mana actually…" he trailed of to touch the curse over his left eye.

"Oh. So this happened recently? Would you mind explaining it to me?" Cross asked, kind of sure to where this was leading to.

"This weird guy that looked pretty mean asked me if I wanted my father back." Allen started to get a little teary of the thought of his beloved father, " So I said yes, and…and this thing appeared and it was supposed to me Mana, but it didn't really seem like him. The next thing I know is that I'm on the ground and the world is black and white and I saw that weird guy attack that thing…the akuma…then I don't really remember the rest." Allen said as he broke down in tears, " I did…I didn't m..mean to make him into an akuma." He whispered.

_"Just as I had thought. Awe man now he's crying. Great just great. _Kid, I know you didn't mean to. I was just that bastard Earl that did it. Now let me see your left arm. _Well that was a quick change of subject."_

"But, why?" asked Allen.

"Cause I said so."

"But I don't really know who you are."

"Oh for crying out loud, I gave you my name."

"Yeah, but I don't know who you are, where your from, what that weird thing is that is floating over your head…" Allen said.

"Oh, so if I answer will you let me see your arm?" Allen nodded slowly, "Ok, I'm Cross, I'm an exorcist, I probably came from the bar down the street, and that weird thing over my head is my golem, Timcampi." Cross explained, "Now let me see your arm" he demanded.

"O ok" Allen squeaked, shoving his left arm forward so the strange guy could examine it. Cross bent down and pulled up Allen's sleeve. "_Hmmm, it is a parasite type, but it isn't fully developed. But it seems strong. Maybe I'll do my job now and help him train his innocence."_

"Hey kid," Allen looked up, "How 'bout you come with me and I train you to become an exorcist?"

"Me? But why?" questioned Allen.

"Because you have a parasite type innocence. You see your arm? Well it is actually an akuma weapon. That's what we exorcist do. We fight akumas. And you could to. Not to mention that eye of yours might help. So, what do you say?"

"Umm…" _What do I say? If I say no I have no place to go then. And if I say yes, there is no telling what trouble I'll get with him. I mean look at him! He screams beer and gambling, what should I say? Maybe Mana wants me to go? I mean, maybe that's why he gave me this curse. So.._ "Yes. Yes I will go with you." _I hope that I am not making the wrong decision._

Cross smirked. "Good. Now go pack whatever you have left. We leave tomorrow here at this spot." Cross stood too leave, but before he took his fist step he paused and looked down at Allen. "Oh, I almost forgot, I will now be known as your master. So you may call me Master understood?" Allen nodded. And Cross walked off to do what ever he does and left Allen alone on the street.

Allen turned to leave to leave when he felt movement on his head. He looked up and saw Timcampi on top of his head. "When did you get up there?" Allen asked the little golden golem. Timcampi moved and floated in front of Allen's face. Allen just looked at it, expecting it to do something cute. Well, he did something all right. He went right up to Allen's face and bit his nose. "Ow!! What was that for?" he asked holding his nose and looked up at the golem who seemed to be visibly happier before it went and flew to his master." Damn golem…" he cursed under his breath. "I hope I didn't make the wrong choice." He said as he made his way back to his old home to pack his stuff for hid new journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Master and Disciple

'_I don't know why I chose to go with him!' _our little Allen thought angrily in his head. '_I mean, he is so irresponsible. God!!!! I hate him so much. Why, oh why did I choose to go with him? I new he was going to do this, again! That is it! I am just going to scream!!'_ And that is what he just did. Allen screamed out of frustration. It had been four months, _(agonizing months in Allen's opinion.)_ since he said yes with going with Master Cross. And each day of their travels had been full of surprises, and chases, and running. And through that time Allen had come up with a few words to describe his master. '_Annoying, selfish, irresponsible, messy, dumb, a bad gambler to name a few!'_ The reason Allen was so annoyed today was because his master ditch him yesterday. And he left poor Allen all on his lonesome. But that was not the reason why he was pissed; it was the way his Master did it. It started yesterday afternoon…

Flashback-------------------------♥

Cross and Allen were walking into a new town. Allen was aggravated. He only had a few hours of sleep due to his masters gambling. They were chased out of town by the gamblers wanting their money. Of course, Cross being the man that he is didn't have the money. Hence why they were chased out of the town. And to make Allen grumpier then he was because of the lack of sleep, his damn master made him carry BOTH of their things. And even though Cross might not look like it, he likes to carry weapons. Big and heavy weapons the gives Allen back aches. Which makes Allen go into pissed mode and want to kill a certain red head! '_No. Can't think like that Allen! You should feel grateful he let you come with him. Even if he is a mother fu….No, no, no. Happy thoughts! Yeah that's it! Think about happy thought…' _Allen thought as he tried to get his bad thoughts out of his head. He looked back at his master, who was currently whistling, and enjoying his not so heavy walk. Allen twitched. He was about to yell at him when his master stopped and look straight ahead.

"Hey look. There is a town ahead." Cross said, pointing to the town ahead. "Come on lets go. We would have been here faster if you hadn't been so slow." He continued the path they were going.

"What do you mean me…being...-sigh-…fine." Allen grumbled as he tried to catch up with his master who was too far ahead to hear him complain. And so they reached the town of Smileyberg (sry if ya think its weird but I like smileys and I don't have imagination when it comes to names).

"Hmmm. What a strange name…" commented Cross.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. As long as there is a bed that I can sleep on, then I'm good." Grumbled Allen.

"Well, doesn't it seem someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Cross asked amused.

"Maybe I would have waked up on the right side if someone knew had to gamble!" Allen snapped back.

"Don't use that tone with me you ungrateful brat!"

"Oh, I shall you good for nothing gambler!"

"So that how you treat the person who let you stay with them!? And it wasn't my fault! I know for sure they were heating."

"Are you sure they weren't just taking advantage of you suckiness?!"

"Suckiness, nice use of vocabulary you idiot."

"At least I don't suck at gambling!"

"Will you drop it you ungrateful brat!"

"Lazy pig!"

"Stupid boy!"

"Dumba….Hey an inn!" Allen shouted before he could finish his word. They had argued themselves from the begging of the town to the inn section. Now, master and disciple stood in front of _Pepper's Inn_ and decided to go in. When they got inside they were greeted by a weird looking man but didn't comment about that and checked into the hotel. Once they got into their room, which they had to share cause of money cost, Allen flopped down on one of the beds. "AHH!!! Such a nice cozy bed! I could stay here forever!"

"And that is what you will be doing." Cross said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" asked Allen.

"I'm going out and you have to stay and watch our stuff."

" What!!! You can be serious! We just got here and were barely have money left and you, YOU, want to go out and gamble and lose our money, and push yourself more into debt!!??" Allen asked, well more liked screamed.

"Yes, and no. I'm not going to gamble is what I mean. I going to meet some people at this building we passed by and have a wonderful evening." Cross said smiling.

Allen understood what he meant. He was going to a whorehouse. That disgusting pervert! "I can't believe you. Your going women hunting! You can't go!" Allen demanded. Today was a bad day for him and this just added more crap to his day.

"Oh? And why can't I? Last time I checked I was the master. Right?"

Allen nodded. "Yes _master._"

"As I thought and your only, what, a seven year old boy. Why should I listen to you?" asked Cross.

"Because your going to go to that whorehouse get drunk, spend lost of money, get more into debt, the lose all the money we have left, and end up in a dark ally with a disoriented and with a very bad headache! Explained Allen.

"-Sigh-, alright then you leave me no choice," Cross said, " I'll just have to knock you out for you to stay hear." When he finished his sentence he too out a black hammer.

"W..W..what are you going to do with that?" Allen squeaked afraid of the answer.

"Oh, this thing right here? Well, it is bran new and I never used it before. So, I decided the first thing I should do with it is test it on an object. And you are the Object. Now if you wouldn't mind..." Cross raised his arm with the hammer in it a swung down. There was a smacking noise and then a thud sound right after it.

"Hmmm. That worked better then I thought. I thought I would have to smack him a few more times before he was knocked out. Whatever. Time to leave, ladies here I come." Cross said leaving the room with Timcampi following right behind him. He closed the door leaving the poor, knocked out Allen on the floor in a uncomfortable position.

End Flashback---------------------♥

"He didn't have to hit me so hard though. At least he could have been considerate and put me in a nicer position. I can barely move my neck." Grumbled Allen. He had spent the time since he woke up searching for his master. Since he was sure last time he ha seen him, which was before he was knocked out by the hammer, it had been almost night. Now it was a noon the next day. And that didn't seem like a good signed. So Allen was still looking for his master when a guy came up to him.

"Hey kid?" the stranger asked.

"Umm. Yes?" Allen asked uncertain if he should answer.

"Do you know a guy named Cross. He owes us money."

"Umm…" Allen wasn't sure how should he answer until something his master told him before popped into his mind. '**_If someone asked if you know me and I'm not there, lie. Lie your little ass off, cause they are probably after money. Got it?_**' "Umm..no I don't know who you are talking about." Allen said hoping he would believe him. Thankfully the guy did and soon Allen was about to go on his way until the guy's friend stepped into the conversation.

"Hey, I think he's lying. He looks like the kid who that Cross guy travels with." Man two commented.

_'Damn, so close.'_

"Now that you mention it, he looks exactly like the kid. You lied!" Man one accused.

'_Double Damn!!!' _"Umm, I have no clu…" Allen was cut off by man one.

"So it is him. Guys we found Cross's little follower!" he shouted and four more guys came out of an alleyway. "Well little boy, were going to take you hostage. Boy grabbed him."

"But…" Allen started but his mouth was covered so his voice was muffle.

"Shut up kid if ya know what's good for ya." One of the men said as they took Allen off to a place unknown….


	4. Chapter 4

Master and Disciple

Allen was pissed. Actually, he was super pissed. Here he was sitting in a dark place of unknown origin, tied to a chair. The people who kidnapped him where huddled in a circle. Probably trying to figure out what to do with him. And every passing second of him just sitting there made him even more pissed. So, he was just about to explode until the men dispersed from their little circle. Mann 1, who Allen guessed was the leader, started speaking.

"Ok little boy, we have decided what to do you with you. We are going to hold you for ransom!" he said like it was the most smartest thing he had ever said, which, sadly, it probably was.

Allen couldn't believe it. He had been sitting here for about an hour. Doing nothing after he was kidnapped and his kidnappers finally came up that they could hold him for ransom. They have got to be fuing kidding him. So Allen decided to voice his opinion. "Are you fuing kidding me. I sat here for a fing hour, maybe more, after being kidnapped. And you have finally came up with the fact that you should hold me for ransom? How stupid could you be to not think of it at first? Hell, I'm sure a monkey could of came up with that plan way before you ever could!" Allen said.

"Hey kid, how bout ya shutup?" a guy said.

"How about I don't!" Allen snapped back.

"Why you little…." The guy started to say, but was cut off by man 1.

"Hey, don't start a fight with a god damn kid! We are only using him as leverage to get Cross to pay back our ransom. Now make him be quiet!" man 1 ordered.

"But, he won't…" Allen started to say something but was cut off a the guy put duck tape over his mouth.

"That will shut you up." Said the guy. The people in the room settled down a waited for Cross to get his pupil. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long since they left a ransom note.

Time skip: 6 hours--------------♥

Allen was asleep, still tied to the chair. Apparently getting kidnapped is tiring. They kidnappers were all in the room. Some were sleeping and some were playing card games with each other. They weren't worried that Cross hadn't come yet. They just assumed that he was just getting the money they asked for. Oh how wrong they were…

Time skip: 1:00 at night---------♥

Right now Allen was pissed. Not because Cross hadn't shown up, but because he really had to pee and these assholes wouldn't let him go. So, holding it in since he woke up, which was like four hours ago, made him angry. And tied to a chair with itchy rope didn't help his irritation. Now he was sure he couldn't hold it in anymore, so he started to complain.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!" he said, even though it was a little hard to understand with the duck tape over his mouth. One of the guys who was the look out for Cross since most of the others were sleeping, heard him and walked over to the tied up Allen.

"What do you want?" the guy asked.

"Mmph mmph mmph!" Allen muffled.

"Wait a second. I can't understand a damn thing ya saying. Hold on…" he trailed of and quickly ripped the duck tape off Allen's mouth. That probably hurt.

"OWWW! That freaking hurt! Why the help did you do that for!?" Allen yelled. Which got him a hit in the head by the guy.

"Quiet! If you hadn't notice, people are sleeping, so shut it. And I did that 'cause you were saying something. So what do you want?" asked the semi irritated man.

Allen, remembering what he was doing, spoke, "I really, **really**, have to pee. I can't hold it in much longer. Can I please take a piss?"

"Hmm, we don't have a bathroom in here so you would have to go outside." The guy said giving Allen hope he would soon have some relief, " but you cant leave this room so here's a can." The guy finished picking up an ugly looking can and trying to hand it to Allen, who was tied to a chair.  
"What!! I'm not peeing in that." Allen said.

"Why not? You said you had to pee." The guy said with confusion written on his face.

"Well, for one, eww. And two, I'm tied to a freaking chair! What the hell don't you understand?" Allen asked crossly.

"Oh." The guy said, kind of understanding what little Allen meant. "Well, I am not supposed to do this, but I guess can let you go pee outside.'

"Thank you!" Allen said gratefully.

"But I have to come with you to make sure you don't try anything funny." The guy finished.

"Fine, whatever. Can we go now then? I am about to blow."

"Okay." The guy said untying Allen from the chair, but keeping the rope still tied around Allen and him holding the other end. "But if you make even the tiniest try of escape, I will pull on this rope so hard and tie you back to your chair before you can even understand what is happening."

_'Oh great. Make me nervous when I'm about to pee…' _Allen thought as he was soon to get his relief.

Time skip: the next day------------♥

Allen's relief was short lived. After he had taken his bathroom break, the guy immediately took hi back to the room where the other people were asleep and tied him back to the chair. Really hard too. He also added another piece of duck tape to Allen's mouth. It had been over a day now since Allen was kidnapped, and the kidnappers hadn't even seen the guy Cross. They were pretty damn sure he got their message. Keeping their hopes up, they thought maybe he was trying to get the money before coming to see his apprentice. Well, almost all of them. The guy who spoke to Allen first was getting irritated. So, he decided to voice his opinion.

"Where the hell is that god damn guy!?" Man one exclaimed.

"Mmph mmph mmph." They heard Allen grumble.

Man one heard him and turned to face Allen. " Oh? So do you know something we should know about?" the man asked. Allen shook his head up and down as a sign of 'yes'. "Okay…" the man ripped the duck tape off of Allen's mouth, "…so spill."

"Oww. Can't you be more gentle?" Allen asked.

"No." was the simple answer. "So, what did you say?"

"I said that your not going to get your damn money." Allen said.

"Oh, and why not?" a guy asked.

"Because my master is a selfish annoying bastard, who will not come for me." Allen explained.

"What? What type of person would just ditch someone?"

"My master."

"What type of master would leave their disciple kidnapped when he fully knows that he is kidnapped and held for ransom because of himself?" Man one said.

"I don't know. Maybe the type of person who kidnaps a freaking child to get some money." Allen snapped.

"Are you insulting us?" the guy from last night asked.

"I don't know. Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Allen insulted.

"Why you little…"

"Enough! If what this kid says is true, then we just have to make him pay for it."

"What? Why me? I am just a little kid." Allen asked.

"Well, because you're still his apprentice, that makes you liable to pay his dept."

"Oh you have got to be fing kidding me! That is the stupidest…." Allen trailed of. He suddenly remembered that he is a really good at something. And that something could help him get out of this mess, because he was sure his master wasn't going to help. "Now on second thought, that is a great idea. Yeah, I'm in. Only if I am able to chose what we play to pay you back."

Surprised at the sudden change of idea, the man nodded. "Okay, what do you have in mind?" Allen smiled a big smile and said,

"Lets play some poker."

Time skip: forty minutes later--------♥

When the guy nodded as a yes to answer Allen, he was sure he would regret that for the rest of his life. There were nine grown men playing poker with the seven-year-old Allen. They were pretty certain they would whoop the floor beneath Allen. Sadly, they didn't know that when Allen was little, his foster father taught him the ultimate way of playing poker. Cheating of course! And what started as 9 confident, fully dressed men ended up with 9 very naked men, some crying in corners and 1 happy child with money and clothes all around him. 

"Oh! Look, it seems I won again. Royal Flush." Allen said in a cheery voice.

"No!!!!!" the last of the non-broken down men said.

"Well, I seems I paid off my master debt. And won a few leftover, so now I must be going." Allen said as he stood up. He was about to collect his winnings until he noticed the men in the room. Felling pity he said," You know, I'm going to give you back some of your things."

"You mean it. You'll give us back our money and cloths?" one guy asked.

Allen started laughing. "Ha! I never said that. But I'll give you your socks back. Here ya go. I don't need them anyway." Allen said as he through the socks down and left the place. Leaving the men crying naked on the floor, with their sock of course…


	5. Chapter 5

Master and Disciple

Allen was walking down the street carrying a bag loaded to tons of money and clothes. He had been walking for about an hour since he left the kidnapping place until a something looked familiar enough that he knew where he was. Which really helped him cause in Smileyberg they decided to name every street the same. Like one street was Smiley St. and you turn a corner and find Smiley St. It was getting crazy, and as how much Allen liked smileys he so wanted them to die!!! Just kidding. But they could be more creative in their naming though _(-even though I'm not-)_. Allen stopped and dropped the bag to take a rest. Who new carrying a large bag of money could take a toll on you? And walking back and forth through the same street was tiring also. He was pretty sure he walked down this street like fifteen times. But he wouldn't know since everything was named the same. Except the hotel he and his master went to. Allen stood up and picked up his bag. Looking up, he was meet with a big sign that said '_Pepper's Inn.' ' You have got to be kidding me!'_ Allen thought angrily. He had sworn that he went down this street fifteen times and not once had this sign popped up. And now he felt kind of stupid. The sign was a big sign, colorful and what not. And now he just finally realized it standing right the mocking him. How rude. Oh so very rude. Well, whatever. Allen walked into Peeper's Inn and was greeted by the greeting person, whatever that person was called. Wait, the greeter! So, Allen greeted him back and went on his way. He walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door. What he found in there severely pissed him off. On the bed was his master, of course passed out. And want seemed to be by alcohol.

"What the hell!?" screamed Allen as he slammed the door shut. Officially waking up his intoxicated master.

"_Baby…?-hiccup-…is that you? I knew…--hiccup-…knew you would come back. Come-hiccup-…here and lets…lets 'snuggle' heheheh-hiccup-… again…" Cross said hold his arms out to somebody who wasn't there. _

"You...You...I can't even describe you!" Allen said as he jumped on Cross and started to shake the living hell out of him. " While I was being held hostage by crazy, stupid, Stupidheads because you so kindly desided to not pay the debt you owed them you were getting drunk and spending even more money on sluts and beer. What if they decided to kill me huH? WOULD THAT BE ON YOUR CONSCIENCE KNOWING YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ONE KIDS PAIN, SUFFERING AND DEATH!!!??!!!. Cross, finally sobering up, hit Allen on the head with his hammer. "Owww!!'

"Shut up! Can't you see that i have a headache! And where the hell have you been!? I ran out of money doing some..things a while ago and need some money from you. But you weren't there you useless idot disciple!"

Allen seethed, "I was KIDDNAPED! Because of YOU!!!!! They held me hostage for almost a day because you owed them money and you didn't even notice!? No. Why? Because you are a..."

"Woah woah woah. Wait a moment." Cross interuppted." Your'e blaming me for you getting yourself kidnapped. Why would that be my fault."

"Because they thought that if they held me hostage you would pay them the money.""What!" Cross laughed. "That's absurd! Like I would do that for the likes of you. HAHA!"

"_Asshole." _Allen thought. " Yeah well I told them that and they didn't believe me. And what was worse was that they tied me to a chair. Waiting for YOU to show up. They made me pee into a bush..."

"Well you deserved it." Cross said bluntly.

"What!? Why?" Allen yelled.

"Because, idiot desciple, you were stupid enough to get caught. I told you to lie your little ass of if anyone asked if you knew me. If you just listen to me once in awhile and did as i said this would have never happened."

"I did lie." Allen said. "I didn't work"

"Then you suck at lying"

"Well you suck at being a decent person."

" I know I am not a decent perso. It very obvious as you can tell but I learned how to deal with and so should you!"

"God I hate you"

"Good, the feelings mutual. Hmm anyway how did you get away from you so called kidnappers?" Cross asked.

"I played poker and paid off you debt. Your welcome." Allen said.

"Poker? I didn't know you knew how to play poker." Cross said as he formed something inside his head. "So...how much money did you win?"

"_I don't like how this is going. I have a feeling of impeding doom for some reason." Allen thought. _"Oh, just alot" Allen pointed to the big bag of money on the floor. He swore he saw that happiest look on his master's face that he ever saw.

"Oh good. Well I'll be back tommorw." Cross said walking to the door and picked up the bag of money. He opened the door a said and was about to walk out of the room when Allen interupeted him.

"Wait! What are you doing? Your not going to spend the money I earned and fall back into even more debt again???!!!"

"Stop you whining. I leaving so suck it up." Cross said. "Oh and I expect more money then this by the time I get back. So finnaly become useful and use your skill at poker." And he left.

"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!...what did I expect? God I should never have decided to come with him. My life has became a living hell and...wait! He wants me to get him more money then what I just won?! Screw him!" Allen said walking slowly on the bed to go to sleep. " At least the beds comfy..."

Hehe. How long has it been since I updated? Well whatever its not like people really read this story. So yea to tell you the truth I don't get this chapter because the first half was written 10 months ago so I lost the direction this story was going so and this chapter was confusing me. It also didnt help that my attention was in two places. Well anywho hope you found some form of entertainment from this story. I'll try to update if I get motovation. So bye-bye.


End file.
